De la Haine à l'Amour
by Matsuyama
Summary: Adaptation. RÉÉCRITURE probable. Ne PAS LIRE c'est pitoyable...
1. Personnages Prologue

**Hum... je sais, je ne devrais pas... mais je n'ai pas résisté !! Pardonnez-moi... ! Et pour ce faire, lisez cette fic XD**

* * *

Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, et la pièce est à Shakespeare (enfin, à ce qu'on dit)

Rating : T, voire M pour la fin

Paring : Roy&Edward (!)

Notes : attention, cette histoire est _légèrement_ différente de la version officielle (huhu) ; c'est aussi du UA, et peut-être quelques personnages seront-ils OOC.

* * *

**De la Haine à l'Amour**

* * *

Personnages

King Bradley : le prince  
Mustang & Hohenheim : chefs des deux maisons ennemies

Roy Mustang : Roméo U.U  
Edward Elric : ... Juliette ?!

Maes Hugues : parent du prince, ami de Roméo  
Jean Havoc : ami de Roméo  
Breda : valet de Roméo  
Kain : valet de... Juliette ?  
Denis : valet de la nourrice  
Frère Alex ! : ...

Lady Mustang : femme de Mustang...  
Lady Elric : Trisha U.U  
Winry Rockbell : jeune dame (Paris)  
Maria Ross : la Nourrice (!)

Les valets de Hohenheim, ceux de Mustang, parents des deux familles, les citoyens, seigneurs et dames, autres personnages qu'il me faudra utiliser mais qui n'ont pas besoin d'être présentés ici (...)

* * *

_Deux familles, égales en noblesse,  
__Sont entrainées par d'anciennes rancunes à des rixes nouvelles  
Où le sang des citoyens souille les mains des citoyens_

_Des entrailles fatales de ces deux ennemis  
Deux amoureux prennent vie sous une mauvaise étoile..._

* * *

**On a va rester zen, et faire comme d'habitude... merci Astate, finalement, je vais faire plusieurs scènes. Donc, à la prochaine pour la première !**


	2. Acte I scène première

Acte I

_Scène première_

* * *

"Et tu dis qu'il n'est pas rentré de la nuit ?"

"Aussi vrai que son père a piqué une crise monumentale... à laquelle j'ai assisté, pour mon plus grand malheur... Il m'a confié que le comportement de son fils l'inquiétait, qu'il demeurait silencieux, solitaire, et qu'il semblait avoir avoir perdu toute sa joie de vivre."

"Est-il malade ?"

"Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, et je reconnais que cela commence à m'inquiéter également..."

"Il faudra lui parler quand nous le reverrons."

"Tu as raison, Jean. Nous sommes ses amis, il se confiera certainement plus facilement à nous qu'à son père !"

"Je le pense aussi... tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

De l'autre côté de la rue, en face du petit café où déjeunaient les deux hommes, des bruits de disputes éclatèrent, violents, brutaux, qui arrivèrent jusqu'au milieu de la rue. Deux groupes d'hommes s'affrontaient, à grand renfort de cris et d'insultes, mais jamais ils ne s'approchaient les uns des autres. Cela restait sonore et agressif, sans pour autant en venir à dégainer.

"Devrions-nous intervenir, crois-tu ?"

"Que pourrions-nous faire ? Ces querelles entre familles ne nous concernent pas, Hugues... De toute façon, vois-tu un seul gentilhomme parmi eux ? Ce ne sont que leurs gens qui se battent à leur place ! Quel intérêt à intervenir, allons ?"

"Tu as sans doute raison... Laissons-les se débrouiller, et éloignons-nous plutôt."

* * *

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues ensoleillées de la ville, ils aperçurent bientôt une silhouette solitaire, déambulant lentement dans l'ombre des murs, la tête basse, visiblement indifférent à se qui se passait autour d'elle.

"C'est lui, Hugues... Je te laisse, tu es meilleur que moi pour ces choses-là. Tâche de savoir la cause de son mal-être, et, qui sait, peut-être sauras-tu l'aider mieux qu'un autre..."

* * *

"Bonjour, Roy."

"Heureux qu'il le soit... Il ne l'est pas pour moi."

"Que voilà une bien triste façon d'accueillir un ami !"

"Pardonne-moi, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'extasier sur tout ce que tu trouves amusant ou digne de t'intéresser..."

"Je vois..."

Un long silence passa.

"Amoureux ?"

"Éperdu..."

"D'amour ?"

"Des dédains de celle que j'aime."

"Hélas ! Pauvre être, tombé dans le piège de l'amour. Dis-moi sérieusement, qui est-ce ?"

"Sérieusement, j'aime une femme."

"J'avais touché juste en le devinant..."

"Excellent tireur ! ... j'ajoute qu'elle est d'une beauté éclatante."

"Plus le but est éclatant, plus il est facile à atteindre."

"Ce trait-là frappe à côté ; car elle est hors d'atteinte des flèches de Cupidon : elle a le caractère de Diane, armée d'une chasteté à toute épreuve ; elle ne se laisse pas assiéger en termes amoureux, elle se dérobe au choc des regards provocants, et ferme son giron à l'or qui séduirait une sainte. Oh ! elle est riche en beauté, misérable seulement en ce que ses beaux trésors doivent mourir avec elle !"

"Elle a donc juré de vivre toujours chaste ?"

"Elle l'a juré, et cette économie est source d'un immense gaspillage !"

"Suis mon conseil : cesse de penser à elle."

"Ah oui ? Dis-moi donc comment cesser de penser..."

"En rendant la liberté à tes yeux : examine d'autres beautés !"

"Quelles seront-elles comparées à la grâce de Riza ? Un homme frappé de cécité ne saurait oublier le précieux trésor qu'il a perdu avec la vue. Montre-moi la plus charmante des dames : que sera pour moi sa beauté sinon une page où je pourrai lire le nom d'une beauté plus charmante encore ? Tu ne saurais m'apprendre à oublier..."

* * *

Hugues le regarda s'éloigner ; il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et fit avec un sourire :

"J'achèterai ce secret-là, dussé-je me retrouver sans le sou !"

* * *

**Shakespeare fait-il partie des auteurs dont Fanfiction interdit d'utiliser les oeuvres ? Si quelqu'un peut me répondre, merci. Sinon, bah, pour le début je ne vais pas trop réfléchir... J'ai repris certains dialogues : "Shakespeare : Roméo&Juliette, suivi Le Songe d'une nuit d'été, Éditions Livre de poche"  
**

**Et autre chose... vous avez l'air de penser que ce sera amusant... détrompez-vous !  
Aussi bien parce que Roméo&Juliette, ce n'est PAS amusant... et vu la tournure que prendra mon histoire, je ne pense pas que vous trouverez ça amusant non plus...**


	3. Acte I scène II

Acte I

_Scène II_

* * *

"Nos gens sont décidément de moins en moins civilisés ! Cette bagarre de l'autre jour nous a valu un beau sermon de la part du prince ; il n'est pourtant pas difficile pour des vieillards comme Mustang et moi de garder la paix."

"Vous avez tous deux la plus respectable réputation, monseigneur. Cette broutille ne devrait plus vous tourmenter l'esprit. Mais maintenant, monseigneur, que répondez-vous à ma requête ?"

"Je ne puis que redire ce que j'ai déjà dit. Que nos enfants se rencontrent, ils sont assez mûrs pour le mariage. Votre fille l'éblouira et je suis certain qu'il saura bien la courtiser comme il se doit, et obtenir son coeur. S'ils se disent oui, je donnerai moi-même la bénédiction à votre fille... Je donne ce soir une fête, consacrée par un vieil usage, à laquelle j'invite tous ceux que j'aime ; vous serez le très bienvenue, et votre fille, si vous souhaitez être du nombre.

Holà ! maraud !" Le valet qui passait au-devant des deux seigneurs, s'arrêta et approcha : "Tu iras trouver toutes les personnes dont le nom est écrit ici, et tu leur diras que ma maison et mon hospitalité sont mises à leur disposition ce soir." Hohenheim lui tendit un papier, et le fit, d'un geste de la main, sortir, ce que l'homme s'empressa de faire.

* * *

Une fois éloigné, sorti de la maison, le valet reprit le papier et y jeta un oeil.

"Que je trouve les gens dont le nom est écrit ici... Je pourrais les trouver d'autant plus facilement si je savais quels noms étaient écrits ici... ! Il faut que je cherche quelqu'un... Ah tiens !"

* * *

"Bah ! On dit bien : 'Un mal chasse l'autre' ; une peine s'oublie par une autre peine ; une douleur désespérée se guérit par les langueurs d'une douleur nouvelle ; que ton regard se pose sur une nouvelle beauté et l'ancienne te paraîtra bien ordinaire."

"La feuille de plantain est excellente pour cela."

"Pour quoi, je te prie ?"

"Pour une jambe cassée."

"Çà, Roy tu exagères ton mal."

"Je ne fais que dire ce que je ressens plus durement encore. Je suis tenu prisonnier, mis à la diète, flagellé, tourmenté et... Bonsoir, mon bon ami."

"Dieu vous donne le bonsoir !..." répondit respectueusement le valet, s'inclinant légèrement. "Dites-moi, monsieur, savez-vous lire ?"

"Oui, ma propre fortune dans mon infortune."

"Cela s'apprend peut-être sans livre ; mais dites-moi, savez-vous lire tout ce que vous voyez ?"

"Oui, si j'en connais les lettres et la langue."

"C'est parler en honnête homme. Dieu vous tienne en joie !" salua le valet en s'éloignant, l'air déçu.

Roy le rappela.

"Arrête, l'ami, je sais lire..." Il prit le papier que l'homme tenait dans sa main, et lut à haute voix : beaucoup de seigneurs et leur dame dont il connaissait la réputation, des amis intimes des Elrics, certaines personnalités de la ville, certains de la famille, aussi, dont la belle Riza...

"Que voilà une bien belle assemblée..." fit-il en rendant le papier. "Où doit-elle se rendre ?"

"Là-haut"

"Où cela ?"

"Chez nous."

"Chez qui ?"

"Chez mon maître."

"J'aurais dû commencer par cette question..."

"Je peux bien tout vous dire, monsieur, sans que vous le demandiez : mon maître est le noble et riche Hohenheim ; si vous n'êtes pas de chez les Mustangs, je vous invite à venir à la fête de ce soir... Dieu vous tienne en joie !"

Il s'éloigna alors définitivement, allant remplir son rôle.

* * *

Roy resta songeur un instant.

"L'antique fête de la maison Elric... Ta chère Riza y sera, ainsi que toutes les beautés admirées de la ville. Vas-y, sois impartial, et compare son visage avec ceux que je te montrerai. Je te prouverai qu'elle est commune et que tu peux trouver mieux."

"Rien ne saurait me détourner de l'amour que je porte à Riza. Aucune ne pourrait l'égaler en quelque domaine."

"Aucune peut-être. Mais _quelqu'un_ saura forcément le faire."

"Personne, te dis-je."

"Bah ! Tu l'as vue belle parce que tu l'as vue seule. Quand tu la verras au milieu de toutes ces jolies demoiselles, elle n'aura plus autant d'éclat que tu lui en trouve aujourd'hui. Et quelqu'un, qui sait, saura sans doute te la faire oublier dans un instant d'insouciance à cette fête."

"Soit, j'irai. Non pour te donner raison, mais pour l'occasion de revoir ma chère Riza..."

* * *

**Vous avez de la chance... bande de petits veinards ! C'est court, donc, c'est rapide !**


	4. Acte I scènes III & IV

Acte I

_Scène III_

* * *

La maison était une impressionnante bâtisse, de pierre noire, et décorée de telle façon que personne ne pouvait ignorer la richesse de ses propriétaires.

Dans une petite salle, à un étage, meublée seulement de deux fauteuils et d'un montant de cheminée, Lady Elric attendait, impatiente ; elle portait une large et longue robe d'un bleu clair, rehaussée de dentelles autour du cou et des manches. Elle était debout, et près d'elle se tenait une femme du même âge, simplement vêtue d'une robe droite, de couleur sombre, ainsi que d'un gilet de laine.

"Mais où est-il donc ? Maria, appelle-le !"

"Eh là, madame, je le lui ai déjà répété..." fit-elle, avant de sortir à nouveau de la pièce. Personne n'était dans les couloirs, et elle poussa un gros soupir avant d'avancer jusqu'à une autre pièce, assez éloignée. Elle traversa l'étage pour frapper fermement à la porte devant elle, et entra sans attendre de réponse.

C'était une chambre, très éclairée, spacieuse, avec un large lit à baldaquin au centre, collé au mur ; à la grande fenêtre, en face de la porte, se tenait accoudé le jeune homme, qui se retourna à son entrée.

"Maria..."

"Madame votre mère appelle après vous ! Allez-vous la faire attendre encore longtemps ?"

"Ne sois donc pas en colère. Je viens à l'instant."

Maria ressortit, et repartit de le long du couloir, bientôt suivi par le fils de sa maîtresse. Il arriva enfin dans la petite pièce.

"Me voici, madame. Que me voulez-vous ?"

"J'ai à t'entretenir d'une chose importante. Maria, laisse-nous un peu ; nous devons parler..."

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, la dame la rappela.

"Non, je me suis ravisée. Tu peux assister à notre conversation. Tu sais que mon fils approche de ses seize ans."

"Ma foi oui ! Dans quinze jours exactement, il aura seize ans. Un bel âge, et un bien beau jeune homme ! Regardez-moi ces yeux d'or, il est la fierté de notre maison ! Je me rappelle encore lorsque votre cousin, et sa chère femme, sont venus ce fameux jour ; il était tellement mignon qu'ils n'ont tout simplement pas pu se résigner à partir, et vous avez dû les loger chez nous pendant toute une semaine ! Ah, j'envierai presque la jeune fille qu'il demandera en mariage ; ce jour-là, je serai la plus heureuse des femmes !"

"Assez, nourrice, je t'en prie."

"Il est pourtant bien question de cela. Dis-moi, Edward, mon fils, quelle disposition te sens-tu pour le mariage ?"

"C'est un honneur auquel je n'ai jamais songé."

"Un honneur ! Voyez comme il choisit ses mots."

"Et bien réfléchis-y dès à présent. Ce soir, tu verras à notre fête nombre de belles demoiselles ; de plus, nos plus intimes amis y assisteront, et avec eux leur charmante fille. Veille à lui faire honneur, et qu'elle passe une bonne soirée."

"Je verrais à la rencontrer, puisque vous le souhaitez. Mais mon attention à son égard ne dépassera pas la portée que lui donneront vos encouragements."

"Allons, tu changeras certainement d'avis en la voyant. A présent, songe à te préparer ; j'ai des ordres à donner. Sortons, Maria."

* * *

_Scène IV_

* * *

Le soir était tombé depuis un moment déjà, et il faisait noir dans les rues. Devant la maison de la famille Elric, un petit groupe d'hommes se tenait, s'apprêtant visiblement à entrer. Trois d'entre eux se tenaient un peu à l'écart ; ils étaient élégamment vêtus, parés pour la fête, leur masque à la main ; autour d'eux, les lumières des torches que tenaient les autres les éclairaient un tant soit peu pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Les musiciens qui les accompagnaient jouaient quelques faibles accords sur leurs instruments, attendant pour la représentation qu'ils donneraient à cette fête, bien que sans y avoir été conviés :

"Voyons... faut-il nous faire annoncer, ou entrer sans s'excuser ?" fit Roy, ironique.

"Ces discours verbeux ne sont plus pour nous : inutile de préparer notre entrée. Qu'ils nous estiment dans la mesure qu'il leur plaira ; nous leur danserons un morceau et nous partirons." répondit Hugues avec certitude.

"Plus vite nous partirons, mieux je me porterai."

"Ah ! Roy, nous voulions que tu danses !" s'exclama Jean.

"Je ne me sens pas l'humeur à danser ; mon âme est de plomb, qui me coule au sol et m'empêche de remuer."

"Tu es amoureux ; emprunte à Cupidon ses ailes, et tu t'envoleras bien mieux que nous autres qui ne ferons que sautiller."

"Ses flèches m'ont trop durement touché. Cet amour m'écrase que je ne saurais m'élever au-dessus de pareille douleur."

"Prends le dessus sur lui, et tu l'écraseras ; le délicat enfant sera bien vite accablé..."

"L'amour, un délicat enfant ! Il est brutal, rude, violent ! Il écorche comme l'épine."

"Si l'amour est brutal avec toi, sois brutal avec lui, et tu le dompteras. Allons, mettons nos masques : ainsi, peu importe que ces vieillards nous voient, ils ne nous auront pas reconnus que nous seront déjà loin."

"Frappons et entrons ! Nous consommons nos lumières en pure perte à bavasser alors même qu'on nous attend à l'intérieur... !"

"Je trouve cette mascarade ridicule."

"Paix, Roy. Nous trouverons bien un moyen de te tirer du bourbier de cet amour où tu patauges jusqu'aux oreilles... Allons !"

* * *

**C'est la formule expresse : 2 en 1, pour plus de résultats ! (oulà... je suis pourtant pas fatiguée...)**


	5. Acte I scène V

Acte I

_Scène V_

* * *

Une grande agitation régnait dans la maison des Elrics, cette nuit-là. La grande salle de réception était faiblement éclairée, donnant à la fête une ambiance chaleureuse et intime ; les serviteurs allaient et venaient parmi les invités, apportant divers mets et autres petits plats sur de larges plateaux d'argent ; les couverts cliquetaient, les invités chuchotaient et riaient entre eux, en petits groupes, Hohenheim allait de l'un à l'autre pour faire bonne impression, complimentant les dames, discutant avec les seigneurs, et s'assurait que tout le monde s'amusait.

* * *

En passant la grande double-porte de la salle, Roy put constater toute la richesse de ses ennemis ; c'était une très grande pièce ; en face des portes, et sur la gauche, le long du mur, deux longues tables nappées offraient aux invités des mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres, et qui semblaient avoir beaucoup de succès ; la décoration était pauvre, mais compensée par des sculptures ancrées dans les murs de la salle, taillées et colorées, qui donnaient effectivement un air de fête à l'endroit ; des lumières étaient accrochées aux encoches des murs, diffusant une douce lueur qui rendait la salle presque accueillante ; au fond de la pièce, sur la gauche de l'entrée, un espace plus éclairé, consacré aux musiciens, qui allèrent immédiatement s'y installer. Ils se mirent à jouer, et le brouhaha de la salle cessa petit-à-petit, tandis que les seigneurs et leur dame se mettaient à danser avec la musique.

Les couples dansaient au centre de la pièce, dans un cercle de mosaïques, piétinées par les talons des danseurs. Roy observa vaguement l'assemblée, reconnaissant plus ou moins quelques visages dans l'obscurité ; il la vit sans s'en rendre compte, et sursauta lorsqu'il la reconnut : sa douce, sa chère Riza bavardait dans un groupe de jeunes femmes, et accepta, sous son regard, l'invitation d'un galant qui l'entraîna dans le cercle coloré. Il détourna les yeux, profondément déçu.

"Roy ! Que fais-tu dans ton coin ?" chuchota soudain Hugues à son oreille. "Allons, dis-moi, as-tu vu Riza ?"

"Oui... hélas."

"Alors, regardes un peu par-ici ! Vois-tu cette jeune brune, avec ses jolies mèches roses ?"

"Inutile, Hugues, je ne peux vraiment pas..."

"Nous sommes là pour te distraire, alors aie l'amabilité de faire effort, je te prie ! Si tu ne veux pas observer les jeunes filles, cherche quelqu'un avec qui discuter."

"Et ne penses-tu pas qu'en discutant, justement, nous risquerions de nous faire congédier ? et de la plus déplaisante façon."

"Si tu n'y mets pas du tien, tu n'oublieras jamais cet amour qui te fait souffrir."

"Je t'ai dit que tu ne me ferais pas oublier..."

"Soit. Reste donc à ruminer de sombres pensées dans ton coin sombre. Peut-être quelqu'un aura-t-il la bonté de venir t'éclairer. Moi, je vais aller inviter cette jolie brune à danser !"

* * *

Il commençait à être vraiment tard... Cela n'empêchait en rien les invités de continuer à danser, sous les airs entraînants, quoique moins rythmés, des musiciens. Les bavardages joyeux et incessants lui donnaient presque mal à la tête, tant il était d'humeur triste et mélancolique. Il promena son regard dans la salle, survolant les têtes coiffées qui s'affairaient près du buffet, sur la gauche. L'autre était pratiquement vide, ne restait que les plats d'argent et les papiers colorés qui servaient de décoration. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas participer à la bonne humeur générale ; le jeune homme semblait fatigué, et à la fois énervé ; il le voyait de profil, appuyé contre la table, et celui-ci fixait méchamment les danseurs qui s'amusaient toujours malgré l'heure tardive. Curieux, Roy s'approcha, et se glissa derrière le garçon.

"Je vois que cette fête n'amuse pas tout le monde." murmura-t-il, pour masquer sa voix au maximum.

À sa grande surprise, le jeune homme ne le regarda même pas et répondit :

"Non, en effet. Ces pitreries obligées me fatiguent ; j'aimerais milles fois mieux être ailleurs qu'ici."

"Cela semble pourtant réussi."

"C'est _toujours_ réussi..."

Un silence passa, en cela que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent pendant un petit moment, puisque la musique résonnait toujours dans la salle, avec en fond sonore les bavardages des couples qui festoyaient. Alors, Roy demanda :

"Pourquoi un beau jeune homme tel que vous ne va-t-il pas papillonner parmi les jolies fleurs dont cette salle regorge ? Cueillant les coeurs des jeunes filles, et les relâchant aussitôt qu'un autre passe à portée de lèvres."

"Je ne vois ici que des fleurs minutieusement choisies et soignée. Un bouton d'or dans un champ vierge offre plus de douceur au regard qu'une multitude de couleurs vives et fausses dans un jardin en pot."

"La liberté vous ferait-elle défaut... ?"

"À mon grand malheur. Mes parents sont d'un naturel craintif que je m'explique mal. Leur haine pour nos ennemis ne doit également pas y être étrangère."

À ces mots, Roy se raidit, et se recula légèrement en retrait, derrière le garçon. "_Nos ennemis... ? Non... Alors il est... !_"

"Et vous ?"

"Moi ?"

"Partagez-vous cette haine ?"

"Je ne peux soutenir un avis que je ne comprends pas. Depuis toujours, il me semble, on me dit et répète que cette famille est scélérate, qu'elle ne tient pas ses promesses... Mais on se garde bien de m'expliquer la raison d'une telle rancune. Tous les gens de la maison craignent que je sorte, par peur de représailles sur ma personne, mais on ne me dit pas qu'elle est la raison de ce danger. Comme vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est pas ce genre de fêtes qui me fera oublier ma frustration."

"C'est bien dommage. Il peut pourtant arriver bien des choses, à ce genre de fêtes..."

Cette réplique parut intriguer le jeune homme, car il tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Il eut un moment de surprise en le voyant, et fit avec un sourire :

"Bien, le masque."

Roy hésita à répondre. En réalité, il ne savait quoi répondre, puisqu'il n'avait pas écouté ce que venait de dire le garçon. Il s'était figé en voyant son sourire ; si adorable ; charmant... Et son visage lui était enfin apparut dans son ensemble : malgré la grande obscurité qui régnait, ses yeux étincelaient, d'une magnifique couleur or, aussi pure que celle de ses cheveux, qui réfléchissaient la faible lueur des torches de telle sorte qu'ils semblaient irradier la lumière autour de lui... Sans bouger, Roy resta simplement à le contempler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne. Alors seulement, il revint à la réalité, et répondit :

"Merci."

Un instant passa, alors qu'un dilemme se posait à lui : devait-il ou non se présenter ? Et surtout, était-il prudent de le faire ici ?

"Vous êtes donc Edward Elric ?"

"C'est exact. À qui aie-je l'honneur ?"

Roy retint un ricanement. L'honneur ? Pourrait-ce être un honneur de rencontrer son pire ennemi ? Mais après tout, lui non plus ne comprenait pas la raison de ces querelles, de ces colères qui emportaient parfois son père, et dans lesquelles il injuriait la famille. Pourquoi autant de rancune, et une telle haine ? Tel était bien le problème de la situation.

Mais ce garçon était comme lui : ils ne comprenaient pas, et ne voulaient pas participer aux colères de leurs parents. Alors, il inspira et chuchota :

"Mon nom ne serait jamais le bienvenu dans cette maison."

Edward se tourna à nouveau vers lui, la surprise clairement affichée sur son visage. Ses lèvres formèrent un "Oh" qui ne sortit pas, car à cet instant, Hugues arriva derrière lui, et l'attrapa par l'épaule en chuchotant précipitamment :

"Nous avons été repérés ! Partons avant que les gardes n'avertissent le maître des lieux."

Il jeta un regard intrigué au jeune blond, et entraîna Roy à sa suite. Edward les regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre, et ils disparurent dans la foule.

"Où sont-ils ?!"

Il sursauta et se retourna, reconnaissant Russel, qui semblait fort contrarié.

"Qui donc ?"

"Les traîtres Mustangs ! Ils étaient là, je les aie reconnu. J'ai averti votre père, mais il tarde à venir ; ils ne doivent pas sortir d'ici !"

"Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, mon cousin. Il n'y a aucun Mustang ici. Que viendrait-il faire à cette fête ?"

"Ils sont félons !"

La réponse enflammée de son cousin soulagea Edward, qui se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dit "_ils_" mais bien "_il_"... en pensant à _lui_...

* * *

**Wow ! 3 pages ! Vous pouvez souffler, maintenant que je m'éloigne de la pièce originale, mon talent incomparable va de nouveau pouvoir s'exprimer ! (... hum !) Ce qui veut dire : des chapitres plus longs...**


	6. Acte II scène première

Acte II

_Scène première_

* * *

La nuit semblait d'autant plus noire que les lueurs à l'intérieur de la maison étaient très faibles. Vacillantes, elles permirent toutefois aux trois amis de sortir sans encombre, voyant où ils allaient. Dehors l'air était froid, et vivifiant, contrastant durement avec la chaleur presque étouffante qui régnait dans la salle de fête ; ils s'en rendirent compte justement en sortant.

Hugues et Jean, ivres d'avoir dansé autant, marchaient lentement, à pas incertains ; Roy, plus sobre, se contentait de les guider, perdu dans ses pensées.

Arrivés dans les rues partiellement éclairées de la ville, les deux amis regardèrent leur compagnon un peu plus attentivement, avant d'échanger un regard complice ; Roy était dans la lune, c'était évident. Une rencontre ?

"Dis-nous tout, Roy. Qu'as-tu pensé de cette fête ? Est-elle digne de la réputation des Elrics ?"

"... oui."

"Oui ? C'est tout ? Pas de grand discours ? Pas de commentaire désobligeant ? Pas de remarque acerbe ? Est-ce vraiment tout ce que tu en penses ?"

"Oui."

Hugues prit la relève :

"Y aurait-il eu une personne digne d'intérêt ? Ce jeune blondinet, par exemple ?"

"Tu ne devrais pas te moquer..."

"Alors ? Réponds-nous, et nous n'insisterons pas... !"

Un silence pesant s'installa. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Jean demanda :

"Serait-ce encore Riza ?"

La réponse les surprit tous deux :

"Non. À dire vrai, je ne pensais pas vraiment à elle."

"Oh ? Et qui donc a pris sa place ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que vous appréciiez son nom..."

"Présente-le nous, alors, sans dire son nom."

"... _le_ ?"

Hugues répondit par un grand sourire.

"C'est bien le beau blond avec lequel tu discutais lorsque je vous ai inopportunément interrompus pour cause d'arrestation imminente ?"

"... En effet."

"Votre discussion a-t-elle été divertissante ?"

"Plutôt..."

Roy s'interrompit et s'arrêta dans la rue ; il se tourna à nouveau vers la maison des Elrics, semblant réfléchir.

"... Et j'ai bien envie de la prolonger." finit-il en faisant demi-tour, avançant d'un pas décidé vers le jardin.

Hugues et Jean se regardèrent un instant, stupéfait, puis paniquèrent en même temps.

"Roy ! Par le ciel, es-tu devenu fou ?!"

"Si tu y vas maintenant, c'est la mort assurée !"

"La nuit me protégera."

"Il est devenu fou !"

"Prends garde à toi Roy ; si j'étais à ta place, je ne lui ferais pas aussi vite confiance !"

"Mais grâce au ciel, tu n'y es pas."

Sourd aux arguments de ses amis, Roy franchit aisément le muret et sauta dans le jardin ombragé de la demeure des Elrics.

* * *

Après avoir marché un petit moment, inspectant chaque fenêtre, il finit par découvrir ce qu'il cherchait : sur la façade la plus reculée de la maison, un petit balcon donnait sur l'immense domaine de la famille ; derrière lui la fenêtre était ouverte, et laissait deviner une chambre.

Alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il venait d'avoir une bonne idée, la lumière brilla soudain, et dans l'obscurité de la nuit, une silhouette déjà familière vint s'accouder au balcon...

* * *

**Quand je disais plus long... enfin, oubliez ce que je disais TT**


	7. Acte II scène II

Acte II

_Scène II_

* * *

La silhouette du jeune homme se découpait clairement dans la nuit noire, et Roy resta un instant sans bouger, juste à le contempler.

Une autre silhouette se dessina à son côté, et une voix de femme s'éleva :

"Edward, vous devriez vous coucher, il est très tard."

"Ou très tôt..."

"Ah, ne jouez pas sur les mots. Rentrez, la nuit est froide."

"Laisse-moi, Maria. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, et l'air frais est parfait pour cela..."

"Quoi, je... ?"

"Va veiller avec ma mère, cette nuit. Je voudrais être seul."

La femme retourna à l'intérieur, laissant la fenêtre ouverte. Resté seul, Edward se pencha un peu plus au-dessus du jardin, et contempla la nuit.

Un moment passa. Roy ne pouvait se résoudre à parler, car il était conscient des risques qu'il courait, mais dans le même temps il en avait très envie. Il se déplaça silencieusement pour mieux voir le garçon, mais il ne fut pas assez discret : son mouvement attira le regard du blond, et celui-ci se redressa.

"Qui est là ?"

Roy approcha, se retrouvant dans le peu de lumière qui s'échappait de la chambre.

"Toi... ?"

Passée la surprise, Edward réagit :

"Que fais-tu encore ici ? Si on te trouve, tu es mort !"

"J'ai déjà eu droit à ces avertissements, mais je suis ici tout de même."

"Que viens-tu faire chez nous à cette heure ?"

"Notre conversation me plaisait. J'avais envie de la prolonger. Qu'en dis-tu ?"

Le blond resta silencieux un instant, pendant lequel Roy s'assit sur le banc de pierre devant le balcon, souriant.

"J'en dis que si tu restes ici, tu vas te faire prendre. Mon père sera tout sauf indulgent. Tu ferais mieux de partir."

"Dois-je comprendre que notre discussion est bel et bien finie ?"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui refuserais de continuer à te parler. Mais les gardes sont en alerte. Russel est impatient de mettre la main sur toi. En venant ici, tu lui a fait un affront qu'il n'est pas prêt de te pardonner..."

"Qu'importe. Je suis en sécurité ici."

"Que dis-tu ?"

"Les laisserais-tu faire ?"

Un silence. Edward fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

"Ma foi, non. Pas devant moi, en tous les cas..."

"C'est bien. Je n'ai donc qu'à rester sous tes yeux."

"Il fait nuit. Tu serais pris tout de même, et mes yeux ne te protégeraient pas. Il vaut bien mieux que tu partes."

"Soit. Mais viens avec moi !"

"Pardon ?"

"Rejoins-moi, et allons discuter loin de la fureur de ce Russel. Il ne pourra parcourir toute la ville en quelques heures. Nous serons en paix."

"Mais... il fait nuit... !"

"Certains endroits sont ô combien plus beaux sous une lune claire qu'illuminés par le soleil. Je peux te les montrer ; toi qui rêves de liberté, refuseras-tu une promenade d'une nuit ?"

Edward ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais il était sur le point d'accepter. Cependant... :

"On remarquera mon absence... !"

"Toute la maisonnée est endormie à cet instant, tu ne risques rien à sortir quelques heures. Nous avons jusqu'au matin. D'ici-là, je te promets que personne ne sera au courant de ta fuite."

"Ce n'est pas une fuite. Juste une promenade."

"À ta guise !"

Edward s'approcha du mur, et entreprit d'enjamber le balcon. Roy se leva pour le rejoindre, et l'aida à franchir les derniers pas qui le séparaient du sol herbeux. Le blond posa son regard d'or sur lui, intrigué mais aussi excité par la désobéissance qu'il venait de faire à ses parents. Roy sourit et fit un signe de tête vers la sortie, avant d'y guider le garçon. Edward le suivit docilement, et ils sortirent du domaine sans encombre.

* * *

**Écrit en 30 minutes**


	8. Acte II scène III

Acte II

_Scène III_

* * *

"Il commence à être vraiment très tard..."

"Ou très tôt."

Edward s'arracha à la contemplation de la nuit pour tourner la tête vers le jeune homme assis à côté de lui. Il regardait le paysage lui aussi, un doux sourire sur son visage pâle.

Edward eut un petit rire.

"Ce sera bien la première fois que je serai levé avant ma mère..."

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, et il retourna au spectacle de la ville, à leur pieds. L'aube pointait lentement devant eux, annonçant inexorablement la fin de la promenade...

* * *

"Alors, tes parents aussi se disputent... ?"

Edward eut un sursaut. Étrange sujet de conversation pour finir la soirée. Qu'importe. Cela ne le gênait pas d'en parler.

"En effet. De plus en plus souvent. Il m'ont même d'ailleurs proposé de me marier : sans doute seront-ils soulagé de me voir en compagnie de quelqu'un... Je suppose que tes propres parents font de même ?"

"Cela devient ennuyeux, à la longue... Et ce n'est pas ma présence qui les ferait se taire. J'ai donc tout loisir d'entendre de quoi il retourne."

Edward leva vers lui des yeux curieux d'en savoir plus. Roy sourit :

"Par exemple, ils parlent très souvent d'une promesse que tes parents n'auraient pas tenu..."

"Une promesse... ? De ce que j'en sais, ce sont les tiens qui ne l'ont pas respectée."

"C'est juste. Un serment entre nos deux familles. J'entends également souvent les mots "mariage" et "trahison"..."

"Mariage... ?"

"Censé unir les Mustangs et les Elrics."

"Mais... Je n'ai pas de soeur."

"Moi non plus. Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont il était question..."

Un long silence régna entre eux. Au bout d'un certain temps, Edward commença à comprendre.

"C'était prévu... avant ma naissance, n'est-ce pas ?"

"... oui."

"Donc... je... j'aurais dû être une fille... ?"

"À ce qu'il semble."

Un long silence s'écoula de nouveau, tandis qu'Edward réfléchissait.

"Alors, c'est de ma faute..."

Roy se tourna vers lui, surpris.

"Quoi donc ?"

"C'est à cause de moi que nos familles se haïssent... Parce qu'à cause de moi, ce mariage n'a pas eu lieu..."

Roy éclata de rire, ce qui fit sursauter le blond, qui le regarda avec de grands yeux. Au bout d'un instant, le brun se calma pour dire :

"C'est ridicule... ! Comment pourrais-tu être responsable de leur querelle ? Tout cela est la faute de nos parents ; comment est-il possible de prétendre pouvoir connaître le sexe d'un enfant à naître ? C'est impossible. Ce sont eux, qui sont ridicules, d'avoir décidé de cela avant ta naissance. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher... !"

Edward eut un sourire contrit.

"De toute manière, tout cela est injuste" reprit le brun.

"Pourquoi ?"

"On ne nous a pas demandé notre avis. J'avais à peine quatre ans, lorsqu'ils ont conclu cet... accord."

"Alors, c'est cela qui les rend si agressifs ? C'est parce que cet accord n'a pas été tenu, à cause de moi ?"

"Sans aucun doute..."

"C'est ridicule."

"C'est ce que je disais..."

"Pourquoi n'en discutent-ils pas ? Pourquoi ne pas faire d'autres enfants ?"

"Afin d'éviter les problèmes d'héritage. S'ils réussissent à marier leur enfant, ils lui légueront toute leur fortune. Cela serait terriblement injuste envers toi et moi, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Sans doute... Que faire, dans ce cas ?"

"Pourquoi faire quelque chose ? Il semble qu'ils se complaisent dans cette haine, qui fait couler le sang de leur maison. Pourquoi les priver de cet évident plaisir ?"

"C'est absolument horrible, ce que tu dis... !"

"Certes. Mais non moins réaliste."

"Une union mettrait fin à cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en discuter avec nos parents ?"

"Ils n'écouteront pas..."

"Je n'en suis pas certain... !"

"Et bien soit ! Comme tu voudras. Essayons..."

* * *

Après encore un moment de silence, Edward sursauta soudain :

"Oh ! Il fait presque jour ! Je devrais être rentré depuis longtemps... !"

Roy sourit pour le rassurer, et se leva, bien vite imité par le blond.

"Permets-moi de te raccompagner" demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

Edward sourit à son tour, levant la sienne.

"Bien sûr..."


	9. Acte II scène IV

Acte II

_Scène IV_

* * *

Devant les grilles du domaine, Edward s'arrêta :

"Tu ne devrais pas aller plus loin. L'aube est assez claire pour que l'on te remarque."

"Es-tu sûr ?"

"Oui. Pars, maintenant. Cette promenade était... très agréable. Merci..."

"Aurai-je l'honneur de t'en proposer une autre, bientôt ?"

"Et bien... je ne suis pas contre."

"Cela me fait très plaisir. À très bientôt, Edward."

"Au revoir,... Roy."

Le jeune blond franchit les grilles, et s'éloigna rapidement, après un dernier regard au brun qui resta encore un long moment, debout, dans les rayons de l'aube.

* * *

Edward regrimpa facilement jusqu'à sa chambre, et trouva les fenêtres ouvertes telles qu'il les avait laissées. Il rejoignit la salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre, et fit un brin de toilette pour donner l'illusion qu'il venait de se réveiller. En vérité, il se sentait somnoler, mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! il saurait bien tromper sa mère. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et reconnut au pas sa nourrice, Maria.

"Monsieur ?" appela-t-elle.

"Je suis ici, Maria." répondit rapidement Edward, avant de sortir de la salle d'eau, propre et changé. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Dieu soit loué !!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Vous êtes sauf !"

Edward se tut, inquiet.

"Ô seigneur, comme je me suis inquiétée ! Quelle idée folle avez-vous eu là !"

"De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Comment, de quoi je parle ! Mais vous n'avez pas dormi dans votre chambre, cette nuit ! Je me suis fait tellement de souci !"

"Maria, l'as-tu dit à mes parents... ?" demanda doucement Edward, l'angoisse se faisant durement ressentir.

"Mais j'ai alerté toute la maison ! Dieu, comme vos parents vont être soulagés ! Je cours leur annoncer !"

Avant qu'il ait le temps de la rappeler, Maria sortit précipitamment de la chambre, laissant son jeune maître seul. Edward poussa un long soupir, et se demanda vaguement de quelle façon il allait pouvoir s'expliquer...

* * *

"Ceci est absolument intolérable !!"

Hohenheim tournait en rond sur le tapis du salon, devant son fils qui se tenait debout, tête basse, et sa femme, assise dans un large fauteuil, qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

"Comment as-tu seulement _osé_ sortir sans notre autorisation ! Que signifie cette désobéissance ?! Comment _diable_ une telle idée t'est-elle venue !!"

"Père, je vous assure que..."

"Je ne veux rien savoir ! As-tu seulement idée du danger auquel tu t'es exposé, toute la nuit ?!"

"_Quel _danger !"

Le père s'interrompit, stupéfait que son fils ait osé répliquer.

"Je ne comprend rien à vos disputes, père ! Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous de la sorte contre les Mustangs ! Tout ceci est ridicule, vous en rendez-vous compte ?"

"Je te conseille de te taire sur le champ, jeune homme... !"

"Si au moins vous acceptiez d'en discuter, au lieu de tout le temps vous insulter et pester l'un contre l'autre ! La paix imposée par le Prince n'est qu'une façade pour lui faire croire que tout va bien. Mais en réalité, vous êtes en guerre permanente ! Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point tout cela est insensé ?"

"Suffit !! Je ne tolérerai pas une seule remarque de plus ! Tais-toi immédiatement !"

Edward obéit à contre-coeur, en colère. Son père continua à tourner un moment, puis il s'arrêta juste devant lui et fit :

"À partir de ce jour, Edward Elric, le moindre de vos mouvements sera étroitement surveillé. Je refuse que mon unique héritier se fasse vulgairement assassiner dans une rue en pleine nuit par un traître !"

"Il n'a rien à voir avec ça !"

Edward s'interrompit brusquement, la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts devant la bêtise de sa réplique.

Son père s'approcha, suspicieux :

"_Il_... Qui... est ce _il_... ?"

Le blond détourna la tête. Il ne devait rien dire sur Roy, mais son père allait exiger de savoir...

"Père, je vous en prie... Cessez de vous battre contre eux..."

"... !! _Lui_ ?! Tu es allé dehors avec _lui _!! Le fils bâtard de ce traître !"

"Ne dites pas ça !"

"Tu ne sais rien ! Et tu ne sortiras plus de cette maison ! Je t'interdit formellement de sortir, à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Et je ne laisserai plus ce sale morveux oser approcher ne serait-ce que des grilles de ce domaine ! Est-ce bien clair ?"

"... très."

"Parfait ! Maintenant, montez dans votre chambre, jeune homme, et n'en sortez plus avant que je ne décide d'oublier cet incident !"

Tendu, Edward tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, avec des gestes ostensiblement furieux.

* * *

"Maria..."

"Oui, monsieur ?"

Edward fixa un instant le jardin, accoudé à sa fenêtre, avant de demander simplement :

"Sais-tu ce que pense ma mère de cette querelle ?"

La brune, debout près du lit, un tas de vêtements dans les bras, s'immobilisa à cette question.

"Madame se grade bien de donner son opinion, comme toute lady de son rang."

"Mais n'a-t-elle jamais manifesté de soutien, ou du mépris, pour les propos de mon père ?"

"Madame votre mère sait se tenir à la place qui est la sienne."

Edward soupira. Ce n'était pas la peine de questionner Maria ; elle était trop fidèle à la famille pour en dire le moindre mal, et _elle _soutenait cette haine entre eux et les Mustangs.

Il sortit sur le balcon, refermant les fenêtres derrière lui, et s'installa, accoudé à la balustrade de pierre, contemplant l'immense jardin, plongé dans ses pensées.


	10. Acte II scène V

Acte II

_Scène V_

* * *

Hohenheim, toujours de mauvaise humeur après la dispute avec son fils, ordonna d'un ton sec de lui amener les invités.

Une minute plus tard, le valet entrait dans le salon, suivi de son ami et d'une vieille dame. Il se leva pour les accueillir :

"Mon très cher Lhey ! Quel plaisir, comme toujours !"

Les deux hommes se saluèrent, puis il se tourna vers la plus âgée :

"Madame Pinako, c'est un honneur ! Vous êtes toujours aussi charmante... !"

"Ne faites donc pas l'hypocrite."

"Mais où sont donc votre épouse, cette chère Sarah ? et votre si agréable fille ?"

"Elles attendent en compagnie de la maîtresse de maison, mon ami. Vous avons à discuter sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tout à fait ! Venez, installez-vous."

* * *

"Monsieur Edward !"

Maria entra rapidement dans la chambre, absolument ravie.

"Monsieur ! Venez vite, je vous en conjure !"

Edward se redressa avec difficulté ; le bord de la pierre avait laissé une horrible marque rouge sur son bras... Il passa la main sur son visage, espérant qu'il n'y ait rien.

"Maria ! Je suis épuisé. Qu'y a-t-il, encore ?"

"Madame votre mère vous demande ! Vous devez descendre tout de suite... !"

Edward se leva et rentra dans la chambre, pour constater que la nourrice était d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse, en ce début d'après-midi.

"Pourquoi donc ?"

Maria annonça avec un immense sourire :

"Votre fiancée est en bas ! Elle vous attend !"

* * *

**Fin de l'acte II**


	11. Acte III scène première

Acte III

_Scène première_

* * *

Descendant les escaliers qui menaient au salon où son père recevait ses invités, Edward se demanda vaguement à quoi elle ressemblait. Oh, il l'avait déjà vue, au cours de la fête, mais il en avait tellement vues... il fallait dire que cette fille ne s'était jamais présentée ici sans ses parents ou un chaperon, comme il sied à une jeune dame de son rang. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment discuter avec elle.

Avec indifférence, il descendit les dernières marches et se retrouva bientôt devant son père, Monsieur Rockbell, et la mère de celui-ci. Son père se tourna aussitôt vers lui, l'accueillant avec un grand sourire :

"Le voilà enfin ! Edward, mon fils, approche donc !"

_Brusque changement d'attitude... ? Ou c'est important, ou il a la mémoire courte..._

Edward obéit docilement, et s'assit en face de son père. Celui-ci fit avec un grand sourire :

"Et bien, Lhey, qu'en penses-tu ?"

Edward haussa un sourcil, par certain de comprendre.

"Je trouve, mon ami, que tout ceci me convient à merveille... ! Tu fais une bien meilleure affaire qu'avec les _autres_."

"Je te crois sur parole... ! Edward, mon fils, dans l'autre salon t'attend une jeune demoiselle tout à fait charmante. Apprends à la connaître, et quand elle donnera son accord, nous préparerons votre mariage !"

Silence choqué du fils, qui mit un moment avant de se lever, et rejoindre d'un pas raide l'autre pièce...

* * *

Le silence régnait là aussi.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans le plus petit salon jouxtant celui où se trouvaient actuellement leurs parents, Edward et Winry regardaient chacun d'un côté, sans véritable envie d'engager la conversation.

Néanmoins, conscient du fait que, de l'autre côté de la porte, tous devaient être à l'écoute, Edward finit par prendre une grande inspiration, et se lança.

Raté. La jeune fille sourit simplement, et baissa les yeux, sans répondre.

"Hum... je voulais dire... élégante... !" se rattrapa-t-il maladroitement.

_Olàlà... Quel coup de traître... Je jure qu'elle dira non, foi d'Edward Elric._

Cherchant à présent un sujet de conversation sympathique, Edward ne put s'empêcher de la détailler... Un visage fin, un peu rond, encadré par de longs cheveux blond-paille ; de grands yeux d'un bleu profond, vraiment jolis... ; sa robe légèrement bleutée, toute en soies et dentelle, la mettait bien en valeur, et cela dit d'un point de vue tout à fait objectif.

Ceci étant, Edward n'aimait pas le bleu. Et le blond de ces cheveux était trop terne à son goût. Il préférait largement le noir corbeau de - _Hum... ! _- et cette magnifique couleur d'obsidienne de ses yeux - _Hum hum !_ - bref, il ne la trouvait pas si jolie que cela...

* * *

"Alors ?"

"Rien du tout..."

"Mais voyons, tendez l'oreille !"

"Je vous en prie ! Puisque je vous dis qu'ils ne disent rien..."

"Enfin, aucun jeune homme ne pourrait rester insensible devant ma fille !"

"Baissez d'un ton, s'il-vous-plaît... !"

Derrière les deux hommes qui se disputaient devant la porte, les trois femmes étaient tranquillement assises, discutant avec légèreté.

* * *

**Désolée, Whyle... pas ici lol !**


	12. Acte III scène II

Acte III

_Scène II_

Se promenant dans les rues de la ville en compagnie de ses deux amis, Roy racontait sa dispute avec ses parents d'un ton léger, voire légèrement méprisant. Hugues écoutait sans vraiment y faire attention, et Jean se disait qu'il était bien triste qu'il s'entende si mal avec sa famille.

"Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, Jean. Après tout, ce sont eux qui prennent plaisir à se disputer. Ma foi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je suis parfaitement libre de mes mouvements. Tout ceci me convient très bien."

"Reconnais tout de même qu'il est malheureux de ne pouvoir trouver une solution d'entente. Subira-t-on toujours les colères de vos gens ? N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen d'y mettre fin ?"

"Mon ami, il n'y aurait qu'une solution à tout cela, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la meilleure..."

Sans rien ajouter, Roy traversa la rue pour se rendre dans le jardin publique, mais il fut soudain arrêté par un cri derrière lui. Il se retourna, imité par Hugues et Jean, surpris.

Un jeune homme blond se tenait devant eux, avec plusieurs autres hommes armés derrière lui.

"Toi ! Mustang ! Tu as osé te montrer à notre fête sans y avoir été invité !"

"Qui est ce personnage déplaisant ?" glissa Hugues à Roy, sans se faire entendre.

"Je pense qu'il s'agit du dénommé Russell. Edward m'en a parlé, il paraît qu'il est furieux que nous nous soyons incrustés à la fête de l'autre soir."

"Comment l'en blâmer..."

Roy éleva la voix pour lui parler :

"Mon ami, il est vrai que notre conduite fut des plus impolies. Je te prie de bien vouloir accepter mes humbles excuses. Elles seront suffisantes, je pense, puisqu'aucun mal n'a été fait."

"Suffisantes ? Me prendrais-tu pour un simplet, Mustang ? C'est un affront que tu nous a fait, et je compte bien obtenir plus que de simples excuses !"

"Par le ciel, que pourrais-tu avoir de plus ?"

"Cette offense sera effacée par ton sang... !"

Un silence glacial s'abattit dans la rue ensoleillée. La situation devenait bien plus sérieuse.

"Et qui doit-on remercier pour cette formidable idée ?"

"Comment aurai-je pu deviner qu'il le prendrait si mal... ?" marmonna Hugues d'un ton contrit.

"Dans ce cas, ne serait-ce pas à toi de t'excuser ?"

"Et offrir mon sang à ce nobliau de deux sous ? Tu te méprends, mon ami."

Russell, plus loin, s'impatientait, la main posée sur la garde de son sabre, prête à l'empoigner.

Roy s'avança de quelques pas, levant les mains :

"Allons, mon ami, il est inutile d'en venir à de telles extrémités. Pourquoi ne pas régler cette histoire en hommes civilisés, et discuter ?"

"Serait-ce encore une insulte ?! Ne crois pas que ton attitude restera impunie, sale traître ! Dégaine ton arme, et bats-toi !"

Sans un mot de plus, Russell tira son sabre, et le pointa vers Roy dans un geste de défi. Les trois amis restèrent interdits devant la fougue du jeune blond, hésitants quant à la conduite à adopter. Un petit silence passa, avant que Russell ne reprenne ses injures envers de Roy.

Alors, Hugues s'emporta :

"Roy ! Vas-tu donc lui permettre de t'insulter de la sorte encore longtemps ?! Sur mon honneur, je ne le laisserai pas prononcer un mot un plus !"

Il tira sa propre épée, et se mit en garde devant le jeune homme, qui parut surpris ; mais il grimaça et hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à engager le combat. Roy s'interposa aussitôt :

"Arrêtez ! Tous les deux ! Tout ceci est vraiment inutile... !"

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'écoutèrent, et Hugues le poussa sur le côté avant d'accueillir le coup de son adversaire. Russell s'était jeté vers le brun, le sabre dans sa direction ; Hugues para habilement l'attaque, et le combat commença.

Roy et Jean, ainsi que les soldats accompagnant Russell, ne purent rien faire d'autre que regarder les deux hommes s'affronter. Malheureusement pour le blond, Hugues était un bretteur renommé, et très doué. Il n'eut aucun mal à faire reculer le petit fleurettiste qu'était le jeune comte. Mais cette situation devenait trop dangereuse, d'autant plus que les rares passants qui traversaient la rue semblaient prêts à avertir les gardes du Prince. Roy décida de s'interposer une fois encore, espérant qu'ils seraient suffisamment fatigués après leurs nombreuses attaques pour l'écouter.

Il avança entre les deux hommes, alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, suivi par Jean qui avait très bien compris ce que le brun essayait de faire. Avec quelques paroles destinées à les calmer, Roy se plaça devant Hugues, et Jean devant Russell ; mais les deux autres ne semblaient pas disposés à baisser leur arme, et le comte se jeta en avant une fois encore, repoussant Jean qui, surpris, tomba sur le côté ; Roy esquiva juste à temps le sabre qui frôla son torse. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard haineux de Russell, qui affichait une expression à la fois fière et déçue ; il recula rapidement, révélant la pointe de son sabre... rouge de sang.

Alors que Roy écarquillait les yeux à la vue du sang, Russell fit demi-tour et courut vers ses soldats.

Il fut cependant intercepté par Jean, qui, derrière eux, n'avait rien raté de la scène ; avec un regard furieux, il brandit son arme devant le blond, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de combattre à nouveau. Roy se retourna pour voir Hugues tomber à genoux au sol ; il se pencha aussitôt vers son ami.

"Ah... ! Quelle idée stupide de te mettre entre nous. Vois ! Par ta faute, il m'a touché..."

"Quelle idée stupide de te battre... ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ?"

"Tu es peut-être d'une nature indifférente et insouciante, Roy, mais ça n'est pas mon cas. Et te voir aussi calme quand il te traite de lâche, ça m'est insupportable..."

"Par chance, cet imbécile a mal visé : c'est juste une éraflure. Penses-tu pouvoir marcher ?"

"Ça ira... je ne-"

Ils levèrent la tête en entendant un grand bruit derrière eux : Jean se tenait, épée à la main, devant le corps recroquevillé au sol du jeune comte, qui poussait de faibles gémissements. Plus loin, les soldats s'approchèrent en courant.

"Messieurs, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous éclipser..." fit Roy.

Jean hocha vaguement la tête, après un coup d'oeil en arrière, et aida à soulever leur ami blessé. Rapidement, ils s'éloignèrent de la rue où se regroupaient une petite foule, ainsi que les gardes du Prince, alertés par les cris des passants.

**Allez, personne à la maison, je fais vite U.U (hihihi) Petit cadeau pour vous remercier de votre patience !**


	13. Acte III scène III

Acte III

_Scène III_

* * *

Le grand homme brun, richement vêtu, et portant un bandeau sur son oeil gauche, regardait avec une expression choquée et furieuse le corps du jeune comte gisant au milieu de la rue.

"Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer la cause de ceci ?"

Toute la petite foule réunit autour de lui commença à chuchoter, mais personne ne prit la parole.

Le Prince se mit à trembler de fureur ; il ne tolérerait pas que l'on enfreigne ses ordres ainsi ! Il retrouverait le coupable, et la seule sentence possible était la mort...

* * *

Réprimant un cri de douleur, Hugues ferma les yeux en expirant bruyamment, laissant le médecin du palais désinfecter sa plaie. À ses côtés, Roy et Jean le regardaient faire, et échangeaient parfois un mot entre eux. Lorsque les soins furent terminés, ils s'approchèrent après avoir jurer au médecin de laisser le blessé se reposer ; l'homme sortit, les laissant seuls.

"Nous avons un problème..." fit Roy en s'asseyant au chevet du brun.

Jean hocha tristement la tête, conscient de la folie qu'il venait de commettre.

"Fâcheux, en effet... Mais je suis sûr que quand je lui aurai expliqué la situation, mon oncle sera moins furieux !" affirma Hugues, confiant quant à la réaction du Prince. "C'est toi, Roy, qui aura le plus de problème si quelque soldat des Elrics vient lui dire que nous étions à la fête sans autorisation..."

Le concerné ne dit rien, fixant simplement le sol.

* * *

Dans le petit salon, Edward ne disait plus rien depuis un long moment, et Winry en face de lui se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre, un peu plus loin. Soudain, les faisant sursauter tous deux, les deux pères entrèrent dans la pièce, et s'approchèrent.

"Bon ! Puisque vous semblez timides, nous avons décidé de vous permettre de mieux faire connaissance. Le mariage est prévu pour dans quatre jours !"

Les deux jeunes gens écarquillèrent les yeux, horrifiés.

* * *

Assis, entouré de ses conseillers, le Prince fixait d'un oeil noir le petit artisan qui se tenait debout face à lui, tripotant son chapeau d'un geste nerveux.

"Donc... Mustang serait à l'origine de cette querelle... Et le jeune Russell... ?"

"Il l'accusait de traîtrise, et qu'il allait lui faire payer une offense faite à sa personne."

"Une offense ?"

"Je n'ai pas bien compris, la discussion était déjà entamée quand j'ai remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Je n'ai pas entendu le début, mais il était clair que Mustang avait fait quelque chose d'affreux, d'après les insultes du comte..."

"Je vois..."

Il fit un signe de tête, et deux gardes raccompagnèrent l'homme hors du palais.

* * *

Edward se remettait lentement du choc de la nouvelle de son mariage, toujours assis dans le salon, quand son père entra soudain, d'un pas furieux. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et vit avec surprise que l'homme pleurait.

"Père ? Que se passe-t-il ??"

"Il se passe que j'ai bien fait de te consigner dans ta chambre !! Écoute ce qui vient de se passer ! Ton cher cousin, Russell, a été assassiné par ce bâtard de Mustang que tu défendais !!"

Edward ne réagit pas, tant il était stupéfait.

Enfermé dans sa chambre depuis quelques heures déjà, Edward réfléchissait intensément.

Finalement, alors que le soir tombait doucement, il releva la tête vers le jardin, le regard résolu. Il avait pris sa décision.


	14. Acte III scène IV

Acte III

_Scène IV_

* * *

"Ne trouvez-vous pas cela un peu précipité... ?"

"Sottises ! Nos enfants sont mûrs pour le mariage, il ne faut pas attendre plus longtemps. Je suis certain que ce sera bien mieux pour tout le monde !"

"Ne vous faites pas, très chères, ils ont très bien pris la nouvelle ! Allons, Sarah, n'était-ce pas ce que nous voulions pour notre fille ?"

"Oui, mais il me semble qu'ils auraient d'abord dû se dire oui... N'est-ce pas les forcer que de les marier si précipitamment ?"

"Une fois le mariage terminé, ils emménageront loin de la ville, et seront ainsi en sécurité ! Croyez-moi, cela vaut mieux pour eux d'être loin de ces traîtres !"

"Votre époux a raison, madame. Les Mustangs vont certainement chercher à se venger. De plus, après l'assassinat de votre neveu, je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de laisser votre fils ici ; et il serait triste de le garder enfermé dans cette maison. Les jeunes gens de son âge ont besoin de sortir. Je suis certain que ma chère Winry pense ainsi, également."

"Lhey, vous parlez juste ! Allons, mesdames ! Cessez de vous tourmentez : nos enfants savent tout l'intérêt de cette union... !"

* * *

Roy regardait le soir tomber depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse, et peu meublée ; le lit et la bibliothèque occupait toute une moitié de la pièce ; de l'autre, près de la fenêtre, un bureau de bois brun, et une armoire. Roy était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la terrasse de sa chambre, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, accoudé au balcon de pierre.

La mort de Russell avait valu à ses parents une audience avec le Prince, et malgré les explications de Hugues, celui-ci était très en colère. Il n'avait même pas fait attention quand Jean s'était avancé pour avouer le meurtre. Visiblement, la querelle entre les deux familles alternait jusqu'au jugement du Prince. Roy était donc forcé de rester chez lui, car Hugues avait tout de même réussi à faire oublier la peine de mort ; Jean avait été ignoré, et Roy ne devait plus s'approcher aux environs du domaine des Elrics, ce qui le contrariait fortement. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas le montrer, mais à présent qu'il était seul, enfermé, il affichait une expression sombre et frustrée.

* * *

La nuit était presque noire, et l'air glacial, quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé pendant des heures. Il se redressa et s'étira vaguement, avant de se renfoncer dans le fauteuil ; il ramena ses bras contre lui pour se réchauffer un peu, mais n'eut pas le courage de se lever pour rentrer.

Un long moment passa encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit le fasse sursauter, légèrement. Un bruit différent du chant des grillons, ou des hululements de la chouette qui perchait au-dessus du toit. C'était le bruit de pas, qui faisait crisser le gravier.

Roy se redressa et scruta les environs des yeux, mais il faisait vraiment sombre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entrevit enfin une silhouette s'avancer, dans sa direction.

Il attendit, et quand l'intrus s'avança dans le peu de lumière qui filtrait depuis sa chambre, il eut le souffle coupé.

Puis il afficha un grand sourire.

En bas, Edward le lui rendit.


	15. Acte III scène V

Acte III

_Scène V_

* * *

"Et c'est à cause de ça qu'ils ont décidé de nous marier sur le champ..."

"Sur le champ... ?"

"Hum. Dans quatre jours. Cela laisse très peu de temps pour les préparatifs."

Edward eut un rire dépité.

Ils se promenaient jusqu'au banc sur la colline que Roy lui avait montré le premier soir. Seule la lune les éclairait, et ils avançaient lentement sur le chemin herbeux qui menait hors de la ville.

"Et... tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non. Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est la jeune fille ne souhaite pas plus ce mariage que moi. C'est peut-être une chance..."

"Oui."

Le silence se prolongea tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient. Ils contemplèrent la ville pendant quelques instants, sans mot dire. En vérité, Roy était vraiment heureux que le blond ait eu l'audace de désobéir encore une fois, surtout après l'incident avec Russell. Et à ce propos :

"Roy... dis-moi..."

"Oui ?"

"Ce n'était pas toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre de quoi Edward parlait. Cependant, il ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir.

"J'ai ma part de responsabilité. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive, mais... ton cousin était très emporté. Je suis désolé."

"Alors, qui ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est juste... pour être sûr."

"C'était un ami, Jean, qui m'accompagnait. Ton cousin avait attaqué le neveu du Prince, contre lequel il se battait, et que j'ai vainement essayé d'arrêter. Jean était furieux que notre ami ait été blessé, et il a continué à combattre. Jusqu'à ce que ton cousin meure..."

Un petit moment passa.

Roy fut stupéfait d'entendre soudain Edward soupirer de soulagement.

"Que ?"

"En fait, il était plutôt... disons, pas très sympathique. Il était orgueilleux, et prétentieux. Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre qui que ce soit... ! C'est une grande perte pour la famille, à cause de l'héritage de ses parents, mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis heureux que tu ne soit pas blessé." termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Roy en fut très soulagé, et s'adossa simplement au dossier du banc de pierre.

"Ce qui m'embête, en revanche, c'est ce mariage ridicule. C'est un arrangement entre mes parents et les Rockbells, mais leur fille et moi n'en voulons pas. J'ignore comment faire pour y échapper. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie loin d'ici avec quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle pense comme moi."

"Il aura lieu dans quatre jours, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui..."

"Alors..."

"Oui ?"

"Il nous reste quatre jours pour trouver une solution."

"Tu m'aiderais ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"Pourquoi ?"

" ... "

Un long silence, tandis que Roy réfléchissait à une réponse. Il finit par détourner la tête, et dit :

"Je suis dans la même situation que toi. Otage de la haine de nos parents. Je ne le supporte plus. Et...

Je pense qu'on peut y mettre fin, toi et moi. Définitivement."

"Comment ?"

"J'aime beaucoup être avec toi."

Edward ne dit rien, étonné par le changement de sujet.

"Et le fait que tu sois venu me voir prouve que c'est réciproque. N'est-ce pas ?"

"... oui. C'est vrai, je... j'apprécie ta compagnie."

"La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, à cette fête, déjà, je me suis senti mieux grâce à toi. Tu as réussi à me faire oublier... Moi qui soutenait le contraire..."

"De... quoi tu parles ?"

"Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de te trouver. Et... j'espère que tu ressens la même chose..."

"Je..."

Edward tressaillit, réalisant soudain que le brun s'était rapproché pendant qu'il parlait. Assis tout près de lui, leur main se frôlaient presque, et Roy se pencha un peu plus vers son visage.

"Je t'aime, Edward Elric."

Un long silence résonna suite à cette déclaration ; Edward avait les yeux grands ouverts, incertain. Roy attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis :

"Je t'aime aussi..."

* * *


	16. Acte IV scène première

Acte IV

_Scène première_

* * *

La lune illuminait le ciel étoilé, parfaitement dégagé. Assis au sommet de la colline, sous le grand chêne qui venait d'être le témoin de leur confession, Edward et Roy se tenaient l'un contre l'autre sur le banc de pierre froide.

"Qu'allons-nous faire ?"

Edward s'inquiétait des quatre minuscules jours de "liberté" qui lui restaient.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution. En as-tu discuté avec tes parents ?"

"Vaguement. Il me semble qu'ils comptent faire la cérémonie à la maison. Ils ont parlé d'une de leurs connaissances, le frère Alex, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré."

"Alex ?"

"Oui. Tu le connais ?"

"Bien sûr. Et c'est une excellente nouvelle !"

Edward se redressa, sceptique.

"Tu crois... ?"

Roy afficha un sourire mauvais.

"Oh oui, je le crois... Fais-moi confiance, grâce à ceci, nous serons bientôt libres... !"

Le frère Alex était un religieux connu, et apprécié. Véritable géant chauve, il arborait fièrement une moustache blonde fournie, et des muscles qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir montrer plus souvent... Il se trouvait dans son jardin, derrière la chambre qu'il occupait dans le bâtiment principal de l'église ; entre les allées deplantes et de buissons qui s'élevaient à leur guise, il se promenait et coulait de temps à autre un regard attendri sur toutes les fleurs qu'il croisait sur le court chemin de dalles, qui menait au puits au fond du jardin, sous le chêne blanc ; s'alignaient dans les bacs de pierre des chrysanthèmes, de la ciboulette, du dictame aux feuilles claires, sur lequel il se pencha avec un sourire ravi, des jonquilles, du muguet, des coquelicots, du ricin dans un bac à lui seul, du sureau blanc, des tulipes, et un mur entier consacré à la vigne vierge...

Le grand homme, dans son long vêtement brun (qui lui arrivait difficilement aux mollets...), marchait d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à la petite porte dérobée, qui donnait sur son atelier.

Dans la petite pièce sombre, des dizaines de fioles et de tubes de verres emplissaient les deux étagères, à l'abri des nombreux parchemins et livres épais qui leur tenaient compagnie sur les planches de bois poussiéreuses. Sur le bureau, des feuilles volantes couvertes d'équations compliquées, et plusieurs flacons et bols pleins ; les liquides semblaient visqueux, et les pâtes molles avaient de drôles de couleurs. L'homme blond s'installa devant ce fouillis, et repris ces expériences avec un sourire étrange.

* * *

**Très très court, mais c'est pour faire monter le suspence XD**


	17. Acte IV scène II

Acte IV

_Scène II_

* * *

L'agitation régnait dans le manoir de Elrics, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante ; les domestiques couraient en tous sens, apportaient des chandelles ici, des napperons là, décoraient les voûtes de la salle de fête ; toute la maison regorgeait de couleurs vives, éclatantes, partout l'on sentait l'odeur des mets délicieux qui se préparaient aux cuisines ; Lady Elric donnait ses ordres, veillait à ce que tout se déroule sans encombre, et son époux se lançait dans la liste de tous les invités qu'il voulait absolument voir au mariage.

Edward en avait assez. Cette ambiance festive ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Il détestait le fait de devoir sourire à tous les domestiques qui le félicitaient, à sa mère et aux tailleurs qui le harcelaient pour qu'il essaie son costume, à son père qui lui tenait des discours ennuyeux sur l'importance de cette union, et surtout, à Winry, qui comme lui, offrait des sourires forcés à ses propres parents et répondait docilement qu'elle était heureuse du mariage à venir. Mais il leur suffisait de se regarder dans les yeux pour comprendre qu'ils désapprouvaient tous deux la conduite et l'empressement de leurs parents. Aussi ne se croisaient-ils pas souvent dans le manoir, la jeune fille et ses parents ayant été invités à passer les quatre jours restants chez les Elrics.

Après la nuit passée avec Roy, Edward n'avait plus qu'une envie : sortir de chez lui, et aller le retrouver. Il ne sentait oppressé par l'enthousiasme de ses parents, et ne le supportait pas. Aussi passa-t-il le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant les essayages forcés des tailleurs impatients, les félicitations continuelles de Maria, et surtout, les sourires réjouis de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas les voir ainsi, heureux pour lui alors qu'il ne l'était pas.

* * *

"Monsieur Edward ?"

La voix étouffée par la lourde porte de sa chambre lui parvint jusqu'au balcon, d'où il rêvait. Avec un soupir las, il se leva et alla ouvrir.

"Maria ? Qu'y a-t-il encore ?"

"Madame votre mère insiste, monsieur. Il vous faut descendre essayer votre costume pour le mariage."

Un silence.

La porte se referma sèchement, sous les yeux effarés de la nourrice qui ne sut que faire.

"Monsieur Edward !!"

Elle frappa en désespoir de cause, mais celui-ci ne lui ouvrit plus.

Dépitée, elle retourna donc auprès de sa maîtresse lui annoncer le nouveau refus de son fils.

* * *

Edward retourna s'asseoir au balcon en soupirant, espérant recevoir bientôt le message de Roy. Il lui avait promis de le tenir au courant du déroulement de leur plan, mais il commençait à douter du fait que quelqu'un puisse arriver jusqu'à lui...

* * *

"Que dis-tu ? Il refuse encore ?"

"Hélas, madame..."

"Mais que lui prend-il à cet enfant ?"

"Allons, ma chère Trisha. Tout cela est certes un peu précipité. Laissons-lui le temps d'accepter sa future épouse. Nous devrions faire en sorte qu'ils se voient plus."

"N'était-ce pas vous, cher, qui me disiez de ne pas m'inquiéter ? que le délai était suffisant ?"

"Oui, oui, et je le maintiens. Mais, ma foi, je dois reconnaître que cela semble en effet précipité..."

Lady Elric soupira d'impatience devant la mince contrite de son époux, puis ordonna sèchement à Maria de retourner chercher Edward.

* * *

Le reste de la journée fut grandement pénible pour celui-ci. Il ne put se soustraire aux essayages une fois de plus, et fut contraint d'enfiler le costume, et supporter les tailleurs qui le secouaient pour faire les derniers ajustements...

De son côté, Winry subissait depuis longtemps les même supplices, engoncée dans sa lourde robe blanche surchargée de dentelles...

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard. J'essaierai de finir cette fic rapidement.**


	18. Acte IV scène III

Acte IV

_Scène III_

* * *

Après la cérémonie traditionnelle du dimanche matin, Roy attendit patiemment que tout le monde sortent de l'église. Quand il fut certain qu'il ne restait plus personne, il se leva à son tour, et se dirigea vers les confessionnaux. Il entra dans le premier et s'installa.

Après avoir patienté encore quelques minutes, il entendit l'homme qu'il attendait entrer à son tour ; derrière la grille, il le reconnut tout de suite.

"Bonjour, mon cher Roy."

"Bonjour, Alex."

"Je suis heureux de voir que tu ne m'as pas complètement oublié... ! Je t'écoute."

"En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment d'une confession dont j'ai besoin..."

"... Je t'écoute."

"Je suis amoureux."

"Encore ?" fit Alex d'une voix amusée.

"Cette fois-ci est la bonne. Mon amour est partagé."

"Voilà une joyeuse nouvelle."

"Mais les parents de mon ami lui parlent de mariage."

"Voilà un épineux problème."

"C'est le mot..."

"Et à qui est promise cette jeune fille ?"

"Ai-je précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une fille ?"

Un silence. Roy distingua dans la pénombre le sourire de son interlocuteur.

"Je vois. De qui s'agit-il ?"

"Edward Elric."

"... ?? Oh oh... ! Je comprends mieux ton problème. Mon pauvre Roy, dans quoi t'es-tu encore laissé entraîner ?"

"Je ne fais que suivre les élans de mon coeur. Est-il donc si mauvais conseiller ?"

"Ton coeur pourrait avoir un peu plus de jugeote, mon ami. Qu'en pensent tes parents ?"

"Pourquoi leur en aurais-je parlé ?"

"Et ceux du garçon ?"

"Même réponse..."

"Roy, ceci est fort dangereux pour toi. Les Elrics sont puissants, de même que ta famille. Une guerre ouverte pourrait causer bien des dégâts dans la citée, et je doute que le Prince voit cela d'un très bon oeil..."

"Du seul bon oeil qui lui reste, non, il n'appréciera pas."

"Alors pourquoi insister ?"

"Parce que nous nous aimons."

"Ceci n'est pas une réponse que tous respecteront."

"C'est pour cela que je viens réclamer votre aide, mon frère."

Un nouveau silence. Le grand homme prit le temps de réfléchir longuement avant de répondre.

"Ma foi... Je ne peux qu'offrir mon assistance à deux amoureux en détresse. Roy, suis-moi."

Il entendit l'homme se lever et sortir, et l'imita. Il suivit donc Alex jusqu'à ses appartements, puis dans le petit jardin. Alors que le moine marchait tranquillement à travers les rangées de fleurs et de plantes, il réfléchissait.

"As-tu pensé à quelque chose ?"

"À vrai dire, je ne suis au courant de ce mariage que depuis hier soir..."

"Roy... aurais-tu eu de mauvaises pensées ?"

Le jeune homme détourna la tête, gêné. Le moine savait toujours lire en lui si facilement.

"J'ai... souhaité ne plus avoir à penser à eux. Qu'ils disparaissent. Que nous n'ayons plus à nous soucier de ce qu'ils pensent..."

"Qui ?"

"Mon père et Hohenheim."

"Voilà de bien méchantes pensées."

"Je l'avoue. Mais j'y pense, et je crois vraiment que nous serions plus tranquilles s'ils cessaient de s'occuper de nous."

Le moine s'arrêta, et le fixa un long moment. Roy attendit, mal à l'aise.

Puis Alex sourit :

"Je vous aiderai."


	19. Acte IV scène IV

Acte IV

_Scène IV_

* * *

"Edward, pourquoi y mets-tu une si mauvaise volonté ?"

Lady Elric soupira une fois de plus, exaspérée par l'attitude de son fils unique.

"Mère, je vous en prie..."

"Mais tu es vraiment adorable ! Si élégant, si beau, si gracieux, si..."

"Mère, je vous en prie ! Je suis ridicule !"

"Mais non, voyons... !"

"Ça suffit."

Il ôta le tout avec des gestes rageurs, manquant presque de ruiner le travail des tailleurs. Sa mère le regarda faire, désemparée devant autant de mauvaise volonté.

"Edward, si ton père voyait ce que tu..."

"Son avis ne m'intéresse pas. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut. M'a-t-il demandé le mien, avant de décider de me marier ? Je ne m'en souviens pas... !"

Il retourna à sa chambre, très énervé.

* * *

Winry se laissait aller dans la brise légère qui passait par sa fenêtre. Assise dans un fauteuil, sa gouvernante tout près en train de broder un joli mouchoir qui lui était destiné, elle rêvait simplement en regardant le grand jardin du domaine. Elle pourrait être heureuse, dans cette famille. Elle ne manquerait jamais de rien. Mais... son bonheur ne serait-il pas gâcher par la mésentente qui régnait entre Edward et elle ? Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Et lui aussi, visiblement. C'était flagrant... Alors, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, empêcherait ce mariage, faute de pouvoir convaincre ses parents...

* * *

Le soir arriva très lentement pour Edward, qui avait passé tout l'après-midi accoudé au balcon de sa chambre, à attendre la nuit...

* * *

Chez lui, Roy essuyait la fureur de son père. Un fervent discours sur les malhonnêtetés connues de l'église, sur l'inutilité d'assister à ses fêtes, sur l'irresponsabilité d'oser même se montrer en un tel endroit. Bref, Mustang n'était pas du tout content que son fils unique soit allé voir un moine.

Bien sûr, les soldats qu'il avait chargé de le surveiller avait tout retracé ses faits et gestes dès qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi furieux, ni parler autant...

Finalement envoyé à sa chambre, il marcha lentement à travers la maison, les cris de son père résonnant encore dans les grands couloirs.

Quand il entra, il vit son valet attablé, un jeu d'échec devant lui, semblant en pleine réflexion.

Il claqua la porte en la refermant, et le rouquin releva vivement la tête, remarquant enfin son maître entrer.

"Monsieur Roy, vous êtes de retour... !"

Pour toute réponse, le brun se laissa tomber sur la chaise de l'autre côté du plateau de jeu, et déplaça une pièce.

"Encore un sermon de votre père..."

"Tu l'as sûrement entendu jusqu'ici..."

"Oui."

"Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire..."

"Vous devriez songer à vous soumettre aux désirs de votre famille... vous êtes leur seul héritier, après tout..."

"Jamais ! Je suis libre, je ne veux pas les laisser décider de ma vie à ma place... ! D'ailleurs, j'ai un message à envoyer. Où est-il ?"

"Il attend dans l'alcôve..."

Roy se releva et s'y rendit précipitamment. Dès qu'il entra, le jeune homme qui l'attendait se leva pour le saluer comme il se devait.

"Ne t'embarrasse pas... ! Tu es Kain, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui monsieur."

"J'ai quelque chose d'important à te confier."

Le valet sourit : "Je sais."

Roy lui fit part du message, et l'aida à sortir de la maison en toute discrétion. Puis il retourna s'asseoir face à Breda, reprenant les pièces en main.

"Vous pensez qu'il n'aura aucune difficulté ?"

"Il fait partie de la maison Elric. Ce serait étonnant qu'ils ne le laissent pas entrer."

"Et votre ami ?"

"Je me sens soulagé. Dès qu'il sera au courant, tout ira mieux..."

* * *

Edward se releva prestement en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir délicatement. Kain entra, passant d'abord la tête pour vérifier que son jeune maître ne dormait pas. Edward courut à sa rencontre.

"Te voilà enfin !"

"Oui, monsieur Edward. Mais... vous pleurez ??"

Le blond sécha ses joues en souriant.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça..."

"Mais... ! Que s'est-il passé ?"

"C'est mon père... Il est furieux que je refuse le mariage... Il m'a giflé... Je le hais... !"

En effet, le coup sur sa joue commençait à virer au violet. Kain se sentit outré par une telle attitude.

"Que puis-je faire... ?"

"Répète-moi simplement ce que Roy t'a dit..."

"Il vous fait savoir qu'il a rencontré le moine, qu'il vous aidera, et que tout se passera bien."

"C'est bien... Merci !"

* * *

**Contents ? Tout ça écrit en une après-midi !**


	20. Acte IV scène V

Acte IV

_Scène V_

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Kain conduisit Edward jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Devant l'église.

Il n'y avait personne à cette heure, et seule une silhouette imposante attendait sur le bas-côté, bougeant à leur rencontre lorsqu'elle les vit s'approcher. Edward fit ainsi la connaissance du frère Alex.

"Bonjour, mon jeune ami... !" fit le géant chauve avec un grand sourire.

"B... bonjour. Je suis..."

"Je sais bien qui vous êtes ! vous êtes celui pour qui Roy prend tant de risques... !"

Edward ne trouva rien à répondre, agréablement surpris. Kain fit preuve d'assez de tact pour faire semblant de ne pas remarquer la rougeur sur les joues du blond.

Ils attendirent en silence, seulement éclairés par la lampe à huile que tenait le grand moine.

Puis deux ombres apparurent dans l'obscurité, et Edward reconnut immédiatement son ami.

"Roy !"

Il se jeta au coup du brun, qui ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise, avant de l'enlacer à son tour. Après quelques instants, Breda toussota, et ils se séparèrent, pour suivre Alex dans son petit jardin.

À la lumière des torches piquées dans le sol humide, Roy remarqua quelque chose...

"Edward... ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

Il passa la main sur sa joue meurtrie. Le blond détourna la tête, et répéta ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée. Il vit Roy serrer les poings de colère, puis le couver d'un regard tendre.

"Ça ne recommencera plus..."

Ed secoua la tête.

"Tant que je refuserai ce mariage, il sera furieux. Ça ne fait que commencer..."

"... à ce point ?"

"Je le hais !! Je voudrais qu'il disparaisse et qu'il nous laisse tranquilles... !" fit Edward en lui adressant un regard suppliant.

Roy sourit, de ce même sourire étrange qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière :

"Je peux réaliser ce souhait..."

Deux orbes d'or se levèrent vers lui, curieuses.

Alors Alex les conduisit avec le même sourire vers son atelier secret ; lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés, il fouilla un instant dans ses étagères, et, trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, se tourna enfin vers eux.

"Voici la solution à vos problèmes, mes petits... !"

Il agita sous leurs yeux un petit flacon emplis de graines.

* * *

**Fin de l'acte IV**


	21. Acte V scène première

Acte V

_Scène première_

* * *

Deux jours avaient passés. Deux jours de torture pour Edward et Winry, qui faisaient tout pour bien montrer à leurs parents qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Deux jours de torture pour Roy, qui subissait la longue attente de ce soir, ce soir où ils seraient enfin libérés du joug de leurs parents. Le mariage était prévu pour le lendemain matin. Ils espéraient qu'il n'aurait pas lieu chez Ed, mais plutôt à l'église, dans le petit jardin du frère Alex. Celui-ci avait tout prévu...

* * *

_"Tu crois vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution... ?"_

_Edward était inquiet, car le plan que venait de lui exposer Roy et Alex semblait assez risqué. Le brun le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer._

_"Ne te tracasse pas ainsi... Tout marchera comme nous l'avons prévu. Il suffit d'appliquer les instructions à la lettre. Tu penses en être capable ?"_

_"Bien sûr... ! Je le ferai. Et tout sera terminé..."_

_"Finie la guerre, adieu le mariage, ... et bonjour à notre nouvelle vie."_

_"Notre..."_

_"Oui... ! Nous serons tranquilles, définitivement. C'est bien ce que nous voulions, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_"... oui. Oui, c'est que je veux."_

_"Alors tout ira bien..."_

* * *

Edward repensait à cette conversation (ou plutôt aux bras qui l'entouraient et au torse chaud sur lequel il s'appuyait) quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudain.

Son père entra d'un pas ferme, ayant visiblement juger que frapper n'était pas nécessaire. Sur la porte, en tout cas.

Edward se redressa, et quitta le balcon pour se présenter devant cet homme qu'il haïssait à présent. Celui-ci ne fit pas attention à son regard noir, et commença :

"Ce soir, je veux que tout soit parfait. Tu seras installé au côté de mademoiselle Rockbell, et je veux qu'elle passe une bonne soirée. Et je veux que tu restes jusqu'à la fin du repas. Est-ce clair ?"

Edward s'autorisa un sourire, la tête baissée pour que son père ne le voit pas, puis le regarda dans les yeux pour répondre très poliment :

"C'est très clair, _monsieur_."

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Hohenheim avait visiblement compris le sous-entendu, et n'appréciait pas. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Aussi se contenta-t-il de tourner les talons et referma la porte en la claquant.

Edward soupira de soulagement, et retourna s'installer au balcon. Le soir tombait doucement, et l'heure du dîner approchait, apportant avec elle l'angoisse, la tension, l'excitation et l'impatience.

Cela risquait d'être très long...

Edward savait que son père raffolait des sucreries, et qu'il ne pouvait terminer un repas sans un dessert digne de ce nom. Et cela l'arrangeait bien, ce soir...

* * *

Chez les Mustangs, il était aussi l'heure de dîner, mais le repas était bien moins festif. Seule la famille était attablée, avec les serviteurs qui allaient et venaient en apportant les plats.

Roy savait que son père ne mangeait jamais beaucoup, car il aimait souper, tard dans la nuit, devant le feu de cheminée du salon. Ce serait le moment idéal.

* * *

_Dans son petit atelier, Alex leur avait expliqué :_

_"Ce sont des graines de ricin. C'est un arbuste assez rare dans nos contrées ; il possède de larges feuilles en forme d'étoiles à sept branches, et produit ces graines aux propriétés très intéressantes. Elles contiennent une substance appelée ricine, et c'est cela, mes enfants, qui vous sauvera des griffes de vos parents... !"_

_"Mais en quoi est-elle particulière ?"_

_"Mettez-en un peu dans un verre d'eau, après avoir bien écrasé les graines, et... vous verrez !"_

* * *

**Bientôt la fin.**


	22. Acte V scène II

Acte V

_Scène II_

* * *

Chez les Elrics, le repas s'était terminé dans la bonne humeur générale. Oui, générale, car Edward n'avait pas souri une seule fois. Il était resté immobile, devant son assiette pleine, à côté de Winry qui semblait tout aussi joyeuse que lui ; quand enfin, il avait pu quitter la table, il s'était empressé de rejoindre sa chambre, laissant les invités discuter et danser dans la salle de fêtes. Son père l'avait remarqué, et lui avait lancé un regard menaçant, mais il ne pouvait pas lui crier après devant tous les gens présents.

Edward s'enferma dans sa chambre, et attendit que tout le monde s'en aille...

* * *

Chez les Mustangs, Roy attendait dans sa chambre le moment où son père redescendrait aux cuisines, se chercher un bol de soupe ou une tranche de gâteau.

"Monsieur Roy ? C'est l'heure."

"Parfait ! Dès qu'Edward arrivera, sois sûr d'être là pour l'accueillir. Je pars. Et surtout, n'oublie pas de remplir ton rôle... !"

"Ce sera fait, monsieur !"

* * *

"Kain ? Il est l'heure, j'y vais."

"Bien monsieur."

"Toi, fais attention à ce que personne ne remarque Roy. Et n'oublie pas mon père... !"

"Soyez sans crainte, monsieur !"

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin, dans le parc situé entre leur deux domaines. Roy sourit en voyant que son petit blond était sérieux en disant qu'il le ferait. Il ne pensait pas qu'il tiendrait parole ; c'était trop demandé, juste pour être ensemble... Mais Edward était là, et lui souriait à son tour.

"Je suis soulagé de te voir."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'avoue que j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas..."

"Douterais-tu de moi ?"

"Non... plus maintenant, en tout cas... !"

Edward s'offusqua, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se contenta d'enlacer le brun, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Puis Roy se dégagea et fit d'un sourire malicieux :

"Et bien, à demain matin... !"

Edward lui offrit ce même sourire étrange qu'il avait eu auparavant. Roy en fut ravi, et continua son chemin, tout en jetant régulièrement un coup d'oeil au jeune homme qui poursuivait le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se voient plus.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, deux cris résonnèrent, en même temps, à la fois dans le salon des Mustangs, et dans la cuisine des Elrics.

Le Prince fut alerté, et se présenta tour à tour chez chacun en compagnie d'une garde de soldats. Les scènes qui s'offrirent à lui furent les mêmes : les femmes des deux hommes, en larmes, en état de choc, devant le spectacle sanglant du corps de leur époux gisant à terre.

Le médecin dépêché dans chaque maison examina les corps, et arriva à la même conclusion pour chacun. Empoisonnement, et...

* * *

**Avant-dernière scène. Profitez du suspence XD**


	23. Acte V scène finale

Acte V

_Scène III_

* * *

Dans la lumière timide du matin, la rosée recouvrant encore l'herbe froide, l'ombre du grand mur de l'église cachant le petit jardin, le frère Alex se tenait droit, debout devant le puits, décoré pour l'occasion de petites fleurs en papier, blanches et rouges.

Le moine avait revêtu son plus bel habit, une longue toge mordorée cintrée de cuir, et tenait un parchemin à la main, attendant en compagnie de Kain et Breda, eux aussi élégamment parés, d'un ensemble bleu pour le premier, et d'un costume pourpre pour le second. Chacun tenait entre ses bras une grande boîte de carton, légèrement humide dans le fond.

Quelques instants plus tard, Roy arriva, habillé d'un costume aussi noir que ses yeux, et traversa tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres, les allées en fleurs du petit jardin.

L'air était frais, voire froid, mais il le supporta, attendant simplement avec les autres la dernière personne.

Edward entra peu après, ayant réussi une fois encore à s'échapper de chez lui. Il portait un ensemble rouge et noir, qui lui allait divinement bien. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en tresse, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Roy eut un grand sourire réjoui, et tendit la main vers lui, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

"Bonjour, amour." fit-il doucement. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

Edward hésita une seconde. La nuit passée avait été éprouvante, mais ce matin... Devant le fait accompli, il se sentait...

"... Libéré... Je crois. Enfin en paix."

Roy l'attira à lui, souriant tendrement.

"J'en suis heureux."

Le moine s'inquiéta de la mine fatiguée du jeune homme.

"Alors, il semble que tout se soit bien passé ?"

"À la perfection." assura Edward dans un grand sourire. "Vous aviez raison."

Roy rit et fit d'un ton enjoué :

"Une chance que nous ayons des serviteurs aussi dévoués."

Ils adressèrent un grand sourire reconnaissant aux deux hommes, le rouquin et le noiraud, qui baissèrent la tête d'un air gêné, avec une mine satisfaite. Puis Roy reprit, avec un regard taquin :

"Et maintenant, Edward... Il est temps d'unir enfin nos deux familles, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui."

Le blond leva vers lui un regard étincelant, brillant de bonheur.

Alex intervint cependant, d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-sérieux :

"Il me semble qu'il manque deux invités, n'est-ce pas ?"

Roy eut un petit rire ironique, se tournant vers Breda :

"En effet."

"Il manque nos témoins... !" ajouta Edward sur le même ton, regardant Kain.

À ces mots, les deux hommes déposèrent les boîtes en carton à terre, derrière leur maître, puis les ouvrirent.

Le tissu blanc dans chacune était ensanglanté.

À l'intérieur, Mustang et Hohenheim les fixaient, chacun assistant, impuissant, à l'union de sa famille avec celle qu'il haïssait.

Après un instant de contemplation silencieuse, Edward eut une moue dégoûtée :

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait dans une si petite boîte..."

"Son ego se porte bien mal..." s'amusa Roy

Puis le blond se tourna vers lui et chuchota :

"Maintenant, tout le monde est là. Commençons..."

Alex lut alors le texte traditionnel, lentement, amusé de faire monter l'impatience des deux amoureux. Quand il eut fini, il recula d'un pas et leur adressa un sourire satisfait.

"Plus besoin de supporter cette guerre..."

"Plus besoin de se cacher..."

"Plus besoin de mentir..."

"Enfin ensembles... Pour toujours ?"

"Ça, je peux te le promettre."

Edward et Roy s'enlacèrent, heureux, et purent enfin échanger leur premier baiser.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
